Dispersions of aluminum flake have been made in mixtures of kerosene and ethylene glycol monobutyl ether and other petroleum distillates such as "Solvesso 150" from Exxon Chemicals Co. for use with solvent-based dispersions of poly(arylene sulfide) such as poly(phenylene sulfide) (PPS) and known fluorocarbon polymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene and hexafluoropropylene (FEP). Such solvent-based dispersions are quite suitable for spray application, but they can exhibit less than desirable settling and flow characteristics for application by coil coating techniques.